


The Price

by Silex



Category: Corruption of Champions
Genre: Centaurs, Corruption, F/M, Flash Fic, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Non-Human Genitalia, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 17:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17770727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silex/pseuds/Silex
Summary: It was a necessary evil, the price she had to pay to learn what she needed. She wasn't strong, she wasn't fast, skill with a bow was the only way for her to defend herself and Kelt was the only one who could teach her. She went to him for the lessons, nothing more.





	The Price

**Author's Note:**

  * For [praxyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/praxyn/gifts).



“You cock-hungry little whore,” the centaur taunted, “You like it don’t you?”

She tried to deny it, tried to protest as Kelt’s massive cock impaled her, but all she could manage were desperate, hungry moans.

She put up with it because he was the best archer, the only one willing to teach her the skills she needed to protect herself, her village from this world.

All she had to do was pay his price.

That was why she allowed him to have his way with her, to rape her.

Because she needed a teacher.

It had nothing to do with how it felt to have a massive horse cock filling her, to see her stomach bulge with each thrust.

To watch a rush of cum gush from her when he withdrew, to feel the sudden emptiness.

She told herself that the way he had smiled when he saw her after she’d drank from the wrong stream and her breasts had begun to swell didn’t matter.

They got in the way when she tried to draw back the string of her bow, making Kelt laugh.

“That’s more like the broodmare you are,” he’d mocked.

And she’d blushed, humiliated.

She certainly hadn’t felt a thrill rush through her at his stare, hadn’t shuddered with pleasure when he’d smacked her across the chest, watching her breasts quake.

Submitting to his price disgusted her.

Even if there were times when it felt good, times where she found herself rubbing her massive, tender breasts as she bounced helplessly on the monstrous cock filling her.

Times she wondered what else she might do to win his approval.

So that he would continue to teach her.

His brutish leers and demeaning comments certainly didn’t make her blush, make her pussy grow wet and ache to be filled.


End file.
